


Kill me in Jerusalem (Come find me)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: "SAPNAP! NO!" The shout resounds throughout the area as Karl's lover collapses to the ground.title from mitski's my body's made of crushed little stars
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kill me in Jerusalem (Come find me)

The pistol flashed, gunpowder grey against the bright noon sun. 

Blood blooms against white, and he stumbles, crumpling to the ground. 

There’s a scream. 

Karl later realizes it was his. 

But it didn’t matter.

Sapnap was on the ground, fear and pain and hurt in his eyes as he stared at his stomach, blood bright against his hands. “O-oh.” He stammers, collapsing to the ground as Karl rushes forwards, scrambling forwards to clutch the other’s hand tightly as his hat falls a bit over his eyes. 

“Sap- Sap, you can’t- you can’t leave me, no, no, no, no, no.” 

Sapnap only laughs, removing his hand from Karl’s, instead gently taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, fixing his hat. “There ya go darlin’.” 

“Sap, please. Please.” Karl wails, eyes searching his bleeding form frantically. “Sap please, you can’t go. I’d- I’d miss you too much. Please.” 

“I’m sorry darlin’.” Sapnap’s voice, always with that southern drawl falters, and his breath stutters in his chest, and Karl’s heart is slowly breaking. 

“Please. You can’t-” 

It’s too late.

Sapnap’s breath stills and his chest stops, and Karl’s heart shatters into a million pieces, and he’s sobbing into the shirt of his dead lover. “Sap...no...please...”


End file.
